


Rainy Night | I

by BStormi_Archives



Category: BTS Poly - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS poly - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BStormi_Archives/pseuds/BStormi_Archives
Summary: Reader is friends with a group of guys, who she low key has a thing for. They’re all her best friends. But, one rainy Saturday night may completely change all of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader! Is annoyed with Hoseok, Hoseok is a goofball, Taehyung and Jungkook like Reader, Namjoon, Seokjin, and Jimin adore Reader, Saturday night is gonna be a wild one, future smut, Future Yoongi.
> 
>  
> 
> Author: It’s a bit short but, it’s gonna get better trust me. Plus, yoongi will be introduced in the next one.

**_It was going to be a rainy weekend_** , you heard the news caster blurt out from the loud television in the living room. You laid in bed looking at your phone pressing at the blog app you had and continued to read a fan fiction that you had started minutes ago. The story had fascinated you, and as you nosed dived into the story replaying each word in your mind simultaneously letting your imagination run its course. Your thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a sound blaring from your phone, your basic ringtone. While, a picture of your best friend Hoseok, wearing an emoji crown that you had edit into a selfie of his, lit up your cellphone screen.

_Ughhh_  you grunted to yourself.  _Why does everyone bother me now ? Of all times to call me._  You starred at your phone for a few seconds too long and aggressively answered,

“yes?”

“Good lord woman, Why did it take you so long to answer?” The voice on the other line blurted out.

“Because, I was reading. Now what do you want?” You rebutted, placing the phone call on speaker mode.

“Uuuuu, what were you reading?” Hoseok cooed, as it reached you, making your skin shudder.

“Oh my fucking god! If you don’t tell me what you want. I’m hanging up.” You reply, rubbing your nose bridge in disgust.

“Okay okay okay, don’t need to get ugly.” Hoseok rebutted, rubbing the back of his neck. “What are ya doin’ Saturday night? Let’s go out !”

Your skin felt like it wanted to tear itself apart, “ why do you wanna go out ?” You whined as you grabbed your phone and threw yourself back on your bed. You didn’t really care much about going out, but if asked most of the time you went.

“I just really feel like dancing,” Hoseok giddily answered, “ I know, Jungkook wants to go out too. Plus, You know if Jungkook goes, so does Taehyung.” He added, grinning into the phone.

_Why do I always let him do this? Y_ ou whined rubbing your eyes now.

Hoseok and you had a quirky relationship, he was your best friend since high school. The way you both had met was even funnier. It was summer school, you both hadn’t met each other yet, since you went to a different middle school than him. Both schools were made to join. For some odd reason you were forced to go to this near high school for a class you had failed in 8th grade. Hoseok, had the same excuse. Prior, to the first day you were playing catch with a couple of the neighborhood kids. Throwing a softball at each other and catching it in the glove, one of the guys had let you borrow. You were usually very careful, on not getting hit with the softball since it was practically, big as your hand. You had overheard someone call your name, without paying attention your friend threw the ball without you knowing. Hitting you harshly on the gloved hand as the glove ricochet towards your mouth. Leaving your entire face numb. You were a bloody mess, your entire neck and shirt drenched in your own blood. The next day you went to summer school with a busted lip, having to repeat the story to a couple of your friends. Until, Hoseok that was amongst the group that you had to repeat your story too smiled at you and said, “ At least, it didn’t completely ruin your money maker.” Making you laugh hysterically, accidentally making you lean to far back and falling out of your seat in the cafeteria. Since then on, both of you were inseparable.

“Gosh..” You whined once more, letting out a harsh sigh. “ Fine.”

From the opposite end, you could practically see him jumping up in down in excitement, glad that you had obliged to his request.

“I’ll see if we can ride with them.” He smirked into the phone, as he anxiously waited for your response.

“Fiiiiiine, but you better check for the weather cause, it’s suppose to be raining really bad Saturday night.”

You could already hear your mom, lecturing you about how dangerous it is to go out and to make sure not to drink to excessively. You rolled your eyes at the thought.

You weren’t much of a drinker, but when you were in the mood. You could practically out drink all of your friends, but regretting it the next day with the _**HELL**_ of hangovers.

You were more of a smoker, pot was the name, smoking it was the game. Smoking the right sativa or Indica could get you to do all types of things. From being the live of the party, or the best cuddling buddy anyone could ask for.

“Aw, man,” Hoseok, whined as he clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, a subtle  _tsk_  escaping. “ If it’s going to rain, we might as well just stay in and drink and smoke.” He suggested, ruffling his hair in the process.

Your eyes lit up like the Fourth of July, “Oh my gosh! Yes. I’ve been needing a good ass smoke sesh.”

“Plus, you can spend the niiight,” he sing sang into the phone.

Hoseok, loved, when you would randomly spend the night. Smoking each other out, staying up and exchanging conspiracy stories, or embarrassing sex experiences. He felt the need to let you in so quickly, your aura captivated him. He could tell you everything, without feeling that you would judge him. You were so open with him all the time, letting him know that you would never judge anything he had to say. As long as he gave you the same respect and time. You were so loyal to Hoseok, nothing could make you leave his side. Only, stupid remarks that would sting your skin and him not noticing that it actually bothered you would make you give him the cold shoulder until he would apologize giving you a bear hug in return.

“Gosh, I hate you sometimes,” you replied, eyeing your phone annoyed. “ Fine, I’ll spend the night. Only because, I want to smoke and drink and not have to worry about driving.”

With that, Hoseok chuckled and agreed.

“I love you,” Hoseok, said from the other line, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why do you always make me say it? I love you too,” you annoyingly answered, “Bye, Hoseok. See you Saturday.”

_It was going to be a long weekend_  you thought to yourself. Positioning your back towards the headboard, laying on a bunch of pillows, you scrolled through your messages, texting the group chat you had Namjoon, Jimin and Seokjin in, your other best friends.

 


	2. Rainy Night | II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is friends with a a group of guys, who she low key has a thing for. They’re all her best friends. But, one Saturday night may completely change all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is such a nice guy, SeokJin is daddy Jin, SURPRISE YOONGI, Tae and Kook sandwich, so the madness is about to start. Jimin comes in the next part, Jimin the working dad, shots, anyone?
> 
>  
> 
> Author: Thank you so much for everyone that has been enjoying the first part of this story. I’m still trying to get the hang of writing. I’m really enjoying it. If you guys have any thoughts of what might happen next, come drop an ask with your thoughts.

 

**_Do you want us to go with you?_** Was the last text that SeokJin had sent you. Starring at you, like it was competing in a game of who could last the longest. You grunted to yourself, ** _fuck, what do I do?_**

You didn’t know how exactly to go about this, you knew it would end up being okay. But, the feelings were creeping in on you, like allergy season. Hoseok was your best friend for crying out loud. And not to get you started on the rest of the guys. You would be ruined if you were locked away in an apartment with them, with deep smoke sessions, and intense drinking games.

_Fuck_ , you winced once again. _Fuck it_ , you had already decided when you grabbed your cellphone from where you had retired it beside you. Shooting Hoseok a text message, asking if Namjoon, Jimin and SeokJin could come with.

Immediately, you tasted regret on top of your tongue. The taste threatening, to come back up. You waited hesitantly for a reply. You didn’t get one.

Not wanting to stress over the situation any longer, you left your phone plugged into the charger that sat parallel to your bed. It was beginning to get dark so you decided a shower would do you some good.

Once the shower was over, you wrapped your hair up in the towel. You walked to the living room, to check if the front door was closed since your parents had a habit of leaving it open. Luckily, this time it was closed.

You made your way to the kitchen to steal a swig of milk from the carton. You closed it, and placed it back into the fridge, closing the fridge door.

You dragged your feet, making your way back into your room. All the lights were shut off, it was a weird habit your parents had. Something about saving electricity? You shrugged at the thought. You turned your television on, it was a Friday night with nothing to do but, jam out and smoke.

_**\- Next Day -** _

You woke up to loud music blaring from the living room. It screamed, at your bedroom door begging to be led in. You huffed and turned over putting your pillow over your head. Going back to sleep.

An hour later, you finally stretched out. Dropping your small pillows on to the floor. You grunted forcefully, popping your bones. _Why do I have to wake up? I don’t wannaaa._

Once, you whined about your existence, you looked for your phone. Tapping the home button it lit up happily for you. You had several messages, good morning’ texts from your Bitchacho group chat. And a response from Hoseok, letting you know the more the merrier as long as they brought anything to get the party started.

You giggled, as you responded to your text messages. You had a couple of errands to run for your parents and also you needed to score some weed and buy the beer you were going to be drinking. You couldn’t forget the most importing thing,  _ **SNACKS !**_

- _ **later that evening**_ -

“Fuuuuuuuck, what am I gonna wear?” you screamed from a far to your phone that had a three way call with Seokjin and Namjoon.

“It’s just a get together y/n, relax.” Seokjin, hummed into the phone, making your skin crinkle up slightly. Namjoon added, “Yeeah, just wear something comfy. Maybe, some joggers and a crop top. I know, how you love to wear crop tops, y/n.”

“Aw, guys. You know me so well. So you’re picking me up right? Make sure to bring some extra clothes since we’re gonna be spending the night.” You informed them, grabbing some dark galaxy shorts and a big grey t-shirt that had your state symbol on it. Placing the phone down on your dresser, and pressing the speaker button. You placed your clothing into a black small backpack that had a rose embroidered into it’s front.

“Yes, I will. After I get Joonie,” Seokjin answered, shuffling items from his dresser. He had the phone in the crook of his shoulder and his ear. He grabbed the bag of weed he had purchased a day ago and grabbed the rolling papers with his pinky dropping them inside his backpack. “Hey, do any of you have filters?”

Namjoon retorted into the phone, “yes, I have some. I’ll bring them. Hey, so are we getting a bottle or beer?” He added, grabbing the filters from his cabinet in his bedroom and dropping them inside his black backpack. You shrieked, “Oh shit, we finna get litty!” Both voices laughed loudly, “ don’t you ever say litty again,”Namjoon added.

Shrugging the response you said, “ I bought a 24 pack of beer already, plus I got some trees too.” Namjoon smile towards the phone, “alright, we can stop at the gas station on our way over there and buy some more.”

Finally, 45 minutes into the phone call, all three of you were done getting everybody stuff together. “Alriiiight, I’m already getting in the car,” Seokjin informed them, closing his driver door and placing the keys in the ignition. Hearing the noise of the car in the background you agreed, “okay, I’m ready. I’ll wait in the front for you.” Grabbing your backpack, you slipped it on and headed to the kitchen grabbing your beer that was tucked into the fridge. “Okay, I’ll be outside Jin,” finally Namjoon answered hanging up the phone call.

_**\- Hoseok’s Apartment Complex -** _

“Oh shit, dude I feel like my heart is going to explode,” you informed the guys walking in front of you carrying the 2 packs of beer in their hands. “Y/N, i told you to relax. Why are you over thinking this?” Seokjin, rebutted glancing at you. Namjoon joined, “jagiya, is freaking out cause she’s fixing to see her baby daddy.”

Rapidly, you punch him on the arm you could reach, “Hey!”

Namjoon giggled knowing he had gotten under your skin, “I’m not wrong.” Namjoon always knew what to say to get you riled up. He knew how you felt about Hoseok, he took advantage and would randomly tease you about it.

“Stop it you too,” Seokjin alerted you guys, as he pressed the elevator button. “Jagiya, it’ll be fine. I promise, I’ll stick by your side.” He added, nudging you with his side.

“I hope so, please don’t let me drink so much.” And with that the elevator opened and all of you entered.

You stood in front of Hoseok’s apartment door. Sighing and swallowing back you knocked on the door, a recognizable knock that you always did to identify yourself to your friends. In a jolt the door swung open, “Guys! You made it. Welcome!” Hoseok answered, waving his hand inside, signaling to enter.

The three of you stepped in, immediately you walked towards the kitchen signaling Namjoon and Seokjin to place the beer on the counter. “Where’s everybody at?” You asked, opening the packages and placing some inside the fridge, filling up the bottom row. “Jungkook and Taehyung will be here shortly. They’re passing by to pick up Yoongi. He wanted to come all last minute.” You laughed, “that fool can never make up his mind.”

You handed the guys beers and opened yours in the process, “to Saturday night,” you called out, raising your can. In unison, “to Saturday night,” and the four took a gulp. The guys always liked making an entrance, “Here are the ones you were crying for,” Tae exclaimed, running behind you and wrapping his long firm arms around your waist, “heyyy tae,” You replied groping his hands in yours. “Y/N- ah, you’re here! I’m so happy my drinking buddy is here,” Jungkook smiled, strutting to end up in front of you, bringing you into his embrace by your shoulders.

Basicallly, stuck in a Hyung sandwich you heard a voice mention that Jimin would be coming over after his shift at the local gym, where he taught a dance/exercising class.

With everyone getting situated, seeing Yoongi on the couch rolling one of the many joints. Namjoon and Seokjin stood in the kitchen, placing some of the snacks you had bought on the table, and taking the red solo plastic cups, setting up the table for beer pong. You took it in your hands to grab the vodka bottle, Hoseok had mentioned.

_**“Who’s down for some shots?”** _

 


	3. Rainy Night| III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guyyssssssss she finally confessed, Cute hobi, Yass Queen Seokjin, Proud Daddy Namjoon!, Shocked Yoongi, Drunk Jimin, Shy/Daddy Jungkook, Stoner Daddies, Stoner Babe Y/N, Fluffy a’f , Bts Poly x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Thank you so much for everyone that has been enjoying this story. I’m still trying to get the hang of writing. I’m really enjoying it. If you guys have any thoughts of what might happen next, come drop an ask with your thoughts.

Your entire body shuttered after you had downed the shot, “Fuck,” you muttered. Everyone around you laughed, “jagiya, are you okay?” Jungkook, whispered handing you one of the empty shot glasses and flashed you a shy smile. You froze in your tracks and shyly giggled, “yeah, I’m okay. Just a little rough,” You answered rubbing your neck softly and with your free hand grabbing the shot glass, your fingers touching for a second too long. You felt your cheeks warm up slightly, Jungkook smiled at the shy contact. He cleared his throat as he removed his hand and ran it through his hair. “Okay, w-we should get back.”

You were shaken from your thoughts and you smiled instantly leaving the kitchen area behind. Now, you were in the living room where Yoongi was passing out joints he had rolled. Your gaze changed completely, “don’t mind if I do,” you added as you received your individual joint. “Thank you, Yoongi,” you shamelessly said, winking at him. Yoongi felt a sly heat coat his cheeks as he returned it with a smirk.

“I got the next one,” as you signaled to your backpack, “I have some too.”

Yoongi raised his hands together in front of himself bowing slightly. Catching your glance, Hoseok signaled you to take the empty seat next to him on his couch. Everyone had gathered in the living room, some slumped on to the love seat and the five seater that was parallel to it. The rest on two separate recliners hoseok had side by side. “Should we wait for Jimin?” You declared, looking at your phone. “He should be getting here right?” You asked, not really speaking to anyone specifically. “Yeah, I think he should’ve been here by now,” Namjoon responded, looking at the watch he had strapped around his wrist. “Let me try calling him.” Hoseok declared unlocking his cellphone and searching his recent calls for Jimin, since he had spoken to him not to long ago.

“Guys, why are you calling me? Did you really miss me that much?” A voice answered, walking into the apartment and closing the door behind them.

“Jimin!!!,” the entire room lit up, Jimin catching everyone’s gaze.

“Where are the shots?! Why isn’t anyone drunk yet?” Jimin excitedly said, aiming towards the kitchen. Everyone laughed, their laughter bouncing off of everyone else’s. You and Tae were the first to reach the kitchen. Grabbing several shot glasses, you placed them in front of Jimin and pointed to the bottle. “Go on,” You signaled him to pour.

“Now this is more like it,” Jimin said, grinning at your gesture. Tae chuckled, bringing up his hands for his fingers to tap on each other, “excellent,” the other boys looked at you, with fear in their eyes. “Fuck- am i gonna die tonight?” Namjoon retorted. “I don’t want to die just yet,” swallowing forcefully. Seokjin chuckled and placed a warm hand on his shoulders, “it’ll be fine.”

The entire group had completely forgotten about the smoke session they were trying to endure a few drinks back. “Since we already got Jimin situated- “ You signaled to the joint you were still holding, “let’s smoke!”

“Oh shit, yeeeeeah. I had totally forgotten about that,” Yoongi, responded. Raising up the joint to his mouth, gripping it with his lips and lighting it. Passing the lighter to the next person. You chuckled, and remembered you had your own lighter in your backpack. Reaching for it you found it and proceeded to light yours. Taehyung followed you, stepping in front of you after you had successfully lit your own. “Can you?” He signaled to the joint he had between his lips. You smiled and leaned forward placing your hands around the cherry of the joint making sure Taehyung’s would light up successfully. He smiled in return taking in a couple of hits and then exhaling. Letting a huge smoke cloud escape his lips. Taking a couple of hits, you held your breathe and exhaled. “Gosh this is going to be a good night,” You grabbed Taehyung’s hand and dropped yourself on the couch, making him fall next to you. He giggled, continuing to smoke and doing tricks with the smoke. You stole glances from Namjoon and Seokjin, scooting closer to them as you took a couple of hits holding the smoke in your mouth. You pulled Namjoon close to your face, making your lips ghost in front of his. You exhaled the smoke slowly as he inhaled closing your eyes in the process. The rest of the group stare passionately, admiring the scene that was unraveling in front of their very eyes.

“Holy shit,” Yoongi muttered under his breath.

“Fucking Queen,” Jimin exhaled, “Y/N, I didn’t know you could do that.”

Jungkook, looked like he had just fallen in love, not saying a word but just starring at your lips.

You chuckled, caressing Namjoon’s cheek after he successfully exhaled the smoke he had just inhaled moments ago. “It’s not a big deal, I always give Namjoon charges.” You added, winking at Namjoon in return.

“You wanna try?” You asked Jungkook, who was still not saying anything. “I’ll try,” Taehyung interrupted. “No! - I’ll go,” Jungkook rebutted clearing his throat, trying not to sound so eager. You smiled once again,” I can do you next,Taehyung,” you gasped covering your mouth. “I-I didn’t mean it like that,” her dirty mind had twisted her own words.

“I mean-“ the tall blonde scooted closer to her and caressed her cheek, “You can, if you want to,” he winked at you, immediately making your cheeks burn.

The room felt like it was covered in clouds, clouds of smoke. You would giggle when you would catch the guys glancing at you with smirks on their faces. All you felt like doing now, was dance. Watching everyone get comfortable with their highs and levels of tipsiness. You made your way to the radio, grabbing whoever’s phone was connected to the aux cord. “Guys, I’m gonna put s-some jams on,” quickly Namjoon giggled, “you got the jams, y/n?” Simultaneously, the guys raised their hands in front of them and began to dance, circling their closed hands on the invisible wheel, that was connected to an invisible vehicle. They immediately stole a laugh out of you, “oh my gosh guys! I got the perfect song.”

From the speakers, _Drop it like it’s hot by snoop dogg_ started blaring. The guys hollered and chuckled, standing up and moving around the room dancing, to the beat and continuing the move they had started with. You smiled, joining them, free styling. All of them formed a circle around you, praising you for your impressive dancing. Since, only Namjoon and Seokjin knew, how you actually got down. “You guys didn’t know, I got it like that huh?” Your southern flare, oozed out of you.

The guys knew you had grown up in the states and that you had southern characteristics. But, since you already had a couple years living in Korea. It surprised them completely.

Yoongi chuckled, “I like that,”

Jimin completely lost his eyes from smiling so hard, “that. was. beautiful,” he excitedly exclaimed. 

Jungkook, stare in awe of you, “y-y-y/n.”

 Namjoon smiled and sipped at his drink, 

Seokjin bowed down playfully, “queeeeen!”

Hoseok, was the most shocked. He had only seen you dance once. And that was because he had arrived at your place early one evening, when you and him had planned to hang out and watch movies together. You were looking at yourself in the full size mirror, that had a trim of black that surrounded it. It hung in front of your closet door. You were mimicking one of his moves, when he tiptoed to scare you. He stopped in his tracks to watch you, admiring at how you got so flustered for not being able to perfect the move. Watching as your long h/c hair got in your eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat, making himself blush.

You giggled and blushed hard. Feeling your cheeks wanting to explode, you had never had all of their attention on you at the same time. Namjoon’s and Seokjin you were accustomed too, but the rest of them. Now that was new, even for you. “Yahhhhh, stop it.” You covered your face, speed walking back to the couch where you covered your face by one of Hoseok’s abstracted throw pillows. “Y/N-ah, don’t hide those perfectly blush cheeks of yours,” you heard Hoseok cooed at you. You mumbled into the pillow, “stop playing with me.”

Hoseok sighed, “I’m not kidding, move the pillow. Don’t hide. Right guys?” He nudged the closest ones to him, “tell her you don’t want her to hide.” The Guys simultaneously, one by one began to praise you. How beautiful you are when you blush, how your eyes sparkle when the moonlight hits them, how your button up nose scrunches up when you laugh, how you have so many different laughs that are hella contagious, how you smile at them every chance you get.

Jungkook, placed his hand on his heart, “I can’t take it anymore,” he painfully muttered. He dropped to your knees, moving the pillow that had covered up your face. “I love you, y/n. I always have since I first met you. You are literally the perfect woman.” Your eyes blew up and your cheeks burned once again, making your lips crack a smile. “Did you just confess?” You asked him, placing both your hands on both sides of his face. From starring into his eyes, you moved your gaze up to the rest of them, “did you guys know about this?” Jungkook, grabbed your hand, “jagiya, we all love you.”  ** _What the fuck_**! you screamed in your head. “What is he saying?” You whispered, closing your eyes and opening them back up, “whoa, I must be high as fuck right now. I think you’re just very drunk kookie,” You added, running your fingers through his fringe. “I think we might all be. It’s okay though, I love you guys too much to be offended by this.”

The guys ran up to you, all surrounding you, “no, that’s not it at all. We’re being honest, right guys?!” Hoseok explained, grabbing your hand. “We never really had the courage to say anything, because you always referenced us as best friends.” Yoongi added, putting his head down in disbelief. “Y/N, we really care about you a lot. That’s why it’s taking us this long for us to even admit this,” Jimin added, a shy smile escaping his lips. You couldn’t believe it, “so, you’re saying that all of you like me?” She questioned it, looking at everyone that was surrounding her.

They all nodded, “wait, namjoon? Seokjin?” You questioned them, “y/n we adore you babe. We would do anything to be close to you. Even if you just wanted us as friends.” You still couldn’t believe your ears, “holy shit, I need a drink.” You let one of your free hands run through your hair, making the hair fall right back into place. Seokjin handed you a drink he had just made, “here babe.” You grabbed the plastic cup and downed everything that was in it. You grunted placing the cup on the table that was behind Jungkook who was still kneeled in front of you, making half moon shapes on your knee.

“Okay,” You sighed, “now it’s my turn. Please, if any of you laugh I swear to god,” you grunted once more, covering your face. “Go ahead babe, we’re not gonna say anything.” Yoongi responded, a burning sensation hitting his cheeks. With a deep breath you exhaled, “ivealwayshadathingforallofyou. Butiwasjusttoscaredtosayanything. Becauseithoughtiwouldbeselfishsayingthatilikeallofyou.” 

You scrunched up your face, tilting to the side not wanting to see their expression. You covered your face instantly stretching out your fingers to let one of your eyes peek through it, they all had a big smile on their face. Taehyung was the first to say something, “jagiya, you’re not playing with us right?” You shook your head into a no. Taehyung’s hands covered his face as he shrieked, Jungkook’s mouth fell open, Yoongi giggled, Jimin couldn’t stop laughing, Hoseok fell to his knees next to Jungkook, snatching your hand out of your face and intertwining his fingers with yours, Namjoon couldn’t believe what he had heard, “c-can you repeat that?” Seokjin covered his mouth, “I-I think she said, she likes us too.” He answered namjoon’s question, turning to face you once again to get approval. You nodded.


	4. Rainy Night | IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'N's flashback of her stupid ex bf, Y/N is Juliet, Hobi really shows he cares for her, Lovey Seokjin, Love Monster, Mr. Romeo is Yoongi, Yoongi's heart has melted , Jimin heart eyes, Shy/Daddy Jungkook, Stoner Daddies, Stoner Babe Y/N, Fluffy a’f , Bts Poly x reader, OT7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone that has been following my story. I really appreciate all the likes. If you guys ever have any questions or just want to talk comment away!

You couldn’t believe your ears, hearing every single one of your friends telling you that they have felt the same way ever since they first laid eyes on you. From then on, all they wanted to do was be around you. Your emotions were heightened due to the influence you were under. Your face felt numb, your body just wanted to clash with all of them at once. But, suddenly doubt invaded your mind. _How do they know they really like me? It could just be because were all high and drunk right now_. You cringe at the sight of them expressing emotions that might not be true. Your thoughts continue to linger as someone interrupted them.

“Y/n-ah. Love are you okay ?” Jungkook asked gripping on to your free hand as he slid to the empty seat beside you on the couch. He noticed that you were lost in your thoughts. The rest of the guys eyed you, wondering what it was that was taking your focus off of them. Your eyes wondered around the room, looking down at the end. You felt your high consume you, _fuck I’m really stoned_ , you thought.

You stuttered, “I- I just feel like maybe we should talk about this when we’re sober. You’ll probably change your mind by then.” You fiddled with Jungkook’s fingers, feeling him tighten around yours.

  
“Y/n, how can you say that?” Hoseok questioned gripping your shoulder as he sat on the couch’s arm rest beside you. “You know it takes us forever to even talk about how we feel. Do you actually think we would be saying this if we didn’t feel the same?” Hoseok’s gaze furrowed in question. Namjoon cleared his throat as he watched you unravel your doubt in front of them. “Jagiya, you don’t have to worry. We can talk about this when we’re sober too.” He shot you a dimple smile. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement, “yeah darling, we can address this when we’re sober. But, we are serious about you.” Yoongi added, running his long fingers through his hair. Your gaze catch all of theirs, nodding in agreement you smiled cheekily. “I’m sorry for being so doubtful. It’s just you guys know my history. I’m not very lucky when it comes to guys.” You dropped your gaze once again, remembering your past.

  
**_Y/N’s Flashback_ **

You had been in relationships before, with guys that would feed you lies after lies. Only making you unravel over every single Iloveyou , every you’remyonlyone. Just to be broken down by no good cheating guys. The guys knew about your past and tried their best to be there for you. As you had always been there for them in their time of need.

In your last relationship you thought he was going to be your last. The guy was someone you always pictured yourself marrying. He was so nice and gentle with you. The guys couldn’t say the same. You tried so hard to persuade them that your boyfriend was indeed a good guy. Making sure you only shared the good details about the relationship.

Until, one evening Jungkook and Taehyung had gone out to the bars inviting you out with them. But, you declined giving them excuses about how you had made plans with your boyfriend. You called and texted your boyfriend; asking him what time was he coming over to pick you up. No answer. Your calls were being ignored, sending you to voicemail every single time. You stayed home, sending your boyfriend a text to call you when he was free.

An hour in, bouncing from one bar to the other. Jungkook noticed a familiar frame. Tapping and tugging Taehyung’s arm, “isn’t that y/n’s boyfriend?” Taehyung placed his drink back on to the bar stand, and turned his gaze to where the maknae was making him look. “Holy fuck ! Wait, is that y/n next to him? I don’t remember her dying her hair red.” With those words Taehyung new exactly what was happening. Jungkook and Taehyung power walked towards him, “Hey asshole!,” Jungkook nonchalantly yelled, with a sarcastic smile roughly gripping on to the guy’s shoulder. Taehyung caught your boyfriend’s eyes, “I thought tonight was you and y/n’s date night. Who’s this?” He directed his gaze to the red head next to your boyfriend. The guy was speechless turning completely transparent. “I- I can explain. Guys, please. Le-Let me buy you a drink. Drinks on me, you don’t have to pay for anything.”

Jungkook took his phone out, releasing his grip from your sorry ass boyfriend. “Say cheese, bitch.” He pressed record on his phone and began to talk shit to him. Embarrassing the guy, and slaughtering his name. “I hope jagiya kicks you to the fucking curb.” And with that Jungkook slammed his closed fist into the side of his face making the camera shake and Taehyung roughly kicked his knee up into the guy’s stomach, dropping him unto the floor in front of him. “Sorry ass bitch,” Taehyung spatted angrily.

Jungkook had texted you the video, with no message. You thought it was probably a drunk video of him and Tae. Probably drunkenly singing one of your favorite songs. Since that’s usually what they would do when you didn’t go out with them making them be in their feelings after a couple of drinks. Cheekily you opened the video, not realizing that it was your boyfriend who you were watching get scolded. You couldn’t believe your eyes, the one guy who told you he wouldn’t hurt you did the opposite. The guy that had told you not to worry “we’re just friends”, did exactly that. Hurt you. Before you could ring Jungkook, there was a knock on your door. If it was your boyfriend coming to beg for your forgiveness he was in for a surprise. Having your hands balled up into a fist you began to curse, “You really have the audacity to come here,” you opened your house door to find Jungkook and Taehyung with goodies in their hands, and concerned looks on their faces. “Y/n, were so terribly sorry baby.” Taehyung responded softening his gaze at you. With no words you dropped on to your knees with soft cries escaping your lips. Jungkook passed his bag to him and crouched down to pick you back up in his arms, bridal style. “How could he do that to me? Why did he do that? I thought he loved me,” you whispered into Jungkook’s shirt, leaving your acute cries to linger in his ears.

You shook the memory out of your head, fuck that you muttered to yourself. The whole room’s vibe had completely changed, feeling their gaze fixed on you. Clearing your throat you peeked, “C-Can we just continue where we left off?” You asked feeling a slight burn on your cheeks. Jungkook chuckled, “you’re always so cute when you’re embarrassed,” and gave your cheek a gentle squeeze, stealing a chuckle out of his hyungs.

The room had finally gotten back to normal, when you heard thunder in the background, “Guys is it going to rain?” You asked, taking a drag from the blunt in between your index and middle finger. Jimin looked in between the curtains of the living room, “babe yeah it just started, why? You’re not leaving right?” He questioned, turning around to look at you. A chuckle left your lips, “I’m not leaving. I just really love rain, the way the sound just engulfs my body. Leaving invincible kisses behind.” You chuckled at your own words, “the way it just lingers, making me feel safe.” You stated, hugging yourself. “Well well well, look at miss spoken words over here.” Yoongi praised, winking at you when you caught eyes. You smiled and blushed at his praise. Namjoon rebutted, “Yoongi, you better back up off my woman. I see you trying to flirt with her,” squinting his eyes at him. Yoongi grinned, and a smile crept unto his lips, “Joonie, I beg a differ. She’s been eyeing me all night.” He said winking at you again playfully. Jimin hollered, “Hey ! That’s not fair. Y/n, your mine right? Tell these fools, who’s your main one?”

Before you could even oppose, or even say anything. Without missing a beat, all the guys one by one began to exclaim how you were theirs first,

“Excuse me?! I knew jagi first!” Hoseok groaned, flashing you one of his perfect smiles.

“Uhmm, did you forget who got close to her first?” Seokjin added, pointing at himself and Namjoon.

Taehyung chimed in, “Jagiya, likes me better,”

Jungkook playfully walked in between all of the guys and gently pushed them aside, “Hyungs hyungs, relax. We all know jagi wants me.”

You laughed as you watch the whole thing unravel in front of your eyes, “Babes! Babes!”

Hearing your sweet praise reach their gentle ears, they all simultaneously got quiet. You stopped in your tracks realizing what you had just said. “Oh shit,” you whispered, placing your hand in front of your mouth. Everyone’s mouth dropped, shocked at the words you had just spoken. Not knowing if it was an accident or if you actually meant to say it. Taehyung was the first to speak up, adjusting the collar of his shirt “did- did you just call us babe?”

 

[Originally posted by j-hope](https://tmblr.co/Zrehdd2YbZ1ph)

“I- it just escaped. I didn’t mean-“ you were instantly cut off by Hoseok smashing his soft lips on to yours. With no warning, Hoseok had slipped one of his hands around your waist and another behind your head. Keeping you wrapped around his embrace, he didn’t want you trying to move away from him. You couldn’t believe what was happening, it felt like you were having an out of body experience. You arms were dangling from your body like a pair of over cooked noodles. It felt like you were hovering over yourself and him, watching as he swallowed you whole. Not leaving any room for you to even think about breathing. He held on to the back of your neck softly, making half moons with his thumb. You couldn’t bare it anymore, you pushed him off softly, “whoa,” you sighed. Your eyes were blinking rapidly, watching as Hoseok tried to control his heavy breathing. You smiled and giggled, “I didn’t know you had it like that,” you scrunched your nose up at him.

“Well, I wanted to make sure you believed me.” He winked at you cheekily. The rest of the guys were speechless,

“I’m just going to say this watching jagi and hyung have a full blown make out in front of us. Was so amazing to watch,” Jungkook said eyeing you and Hoseok, a shy smile and blush on his cheeks. Jungkook rapidly covered his face walking towards the kitchen and began fanning himself. Trying to reduce the heat change he was experiencing.

You chuckled realizing that you must of made them uneasy as they watch the kiss you had shared with Hoseok unravel.

 

[Originally posted by snowsensation](https://tmblr.co/ZHYLnh2O2wWJk)

“Is it okay if I kiss you jagi?” A voice whispered from among the guys. You were still stunned trying to recuperate from the shared kiss you had with Hoseok, you blinked towards where the voice came from. Finally figuring out that it was Tae who had asked you. Blushing you answered, “if you want to kiss me you can.” Tae not hesitating slightly pushed himself through the group, reached his hands around your soft cheeks and pulled you close to his face. He passionately examined you, his eyes wandering as he was mentally checking off items off his mental list. _Beautiful? Check_. He leaned his nose slightly rubbing yours, smiling from ear to ear as he squinted his eyes earning a giggle from you.

_Wow, I cannot believe this is really happening_ , you excitedly thought. Tae suddenly closed his eyes and leaned in, linking his lips with yours. He didn’t automatically engulf you like his hyung had previously done but, instead gently began to move his lips hoping you would catch on. A spark trickled up your spine, revealing the same spark you had felt with Hoseok moments ago. Whoa. Your lips matched his pace, making him release a soft moan in between kisses. Your ears were hit with the soft noise you always hoped to hear from him. You let your hands maneuver to the back of his neck, softly caressing him and pulling his body close to yours. **_Can this really be happening? Or am I hallucinating?_** It had seemed as if Taehyung could hear your every thought, freeing you from the kiss he whispered in your ear, “this is really happening baby.”

He quickly pecked your cheek and moved back from you, “now do you believe us? Or do we have to continue?” Taehyung flashed you one of his famous boxy smiles that you dearly loved. “Uhmmm, can we continue?” Jungkook demanded, moving in front of you. “I don’t think she believes us yet.” You laughed at his response, nudging him softly on the arm. “You’re pushing your luck kookie,” you teased.

“Ah come on ! Hoseok fucking man handles you, and Taehyungie like makes you swoon over him. And there’s still-“ Jungkook stops to begin to count, picking up his fingers as he counts out loud. “There’s still- 1 2 3 - five of us left !” He whines, putting his five fingers up for you to see. You didn’t like when Jungkook would get upset. If anything was bothering him, he wouldn’t say anything. He would just wallow around not telling anyone how he was feeling. Until you had to basically bribe him with you spending the night with him so he could finally open up and tell you what it was that was bothering him. Not wanting to be the one to start debating with him, you strolled to where he was standing beside the kitchen counter, you softly caressed his cheek, “Okay, kookie. You win.”

 

[Originally posted by kimdaily](https://tmblr.co/ZFrGpx25yNXpM)

Jungkook didn’t waste no time, he pulled you in from your waist wrapping both arms around you, you giggled at the jolt knowing you had just ignited the maknae. He looked straight into your eyes, his eyes were glistening from all the weed he had smoked, his gentle brown eyes burning into your dark ones. Something about Jungkook always made you go puddy in his presence. He had this smoothness to him that you couldn’t resist. You always just felt safe with him, like no one would dare to hurt you with him around. He softly tugged you closer, he connected your forehead with his. “All jokes aside y/n. You are the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. Please, I know you’ve been through a lot. But, please give us a chance to prove to you we are worthy of your time.” You could feel your heart flutter, you blinked a couple times trying to hide the tears that were trying their hardest to break free. You grinned happily, “be quiet and kiss me already,” Jungkook obliged and connected his cherry lips with yours. His lips stinging, letting a soft moan escape from your throat. You held on to him tighter not wanting to ever let go. Jungkook felt your energy change from tense to calm. He could pick up on energies very well especially if the other person was open to the idea. He kissed you passionately tipping you slightly to the side, your hair falling back and exposing your neck. He disconnected his lips from you and tackled your neck making you laugh. “Yah! Stop it kookie.” Jungkook being the hard headed one didn’t stop, he continued nuzzling your neck tickling you in the process. “Yah ! Yah! Jeon Jungkook stop!”

“Yah! Stop hogging jagi.” Seokjin rebutted, raising his hands over at the scene that was playing in front of them.

“There’s still 4 of us left.”

Jungkook’s cheeks turned a bright apple red, “sorry hyung. I just couldn’t help myself.” He hugged you tightly, and then let you go so you could go towards the rest of the guys.

[Originally posted by blackandwhitebangtan](https://tmblr.co/Z0kFKe2KG7AGL)

Seokjin opened his arms, with a smile on his face welcoming you to the empty space that was perfect for you. You matched his smile and opened your arms crashing into his chest as he wrapped himself around you and held you tightly. He laid the side of his cheek on top of your head and whispered, “I never knew I would have the chance to be with you like this. Especially, since you always called us your best friends.” He began swaying his body, moving you with him. You tilted your head up, looking through your lashes, “I never knew you felt like this. And, you didn’t necessarily know that I liked you like that either. I’m sorry for accidentally friend zoning you.” He chuckled, and moved his hands to caress your very hot cheeks, “It’s okay baby, at least you let us be close to you in some way.” You leaned into his hand, softly moving and closing your eyes. His hand was so soft against your cheek. You always wondered what skin care products he would use to keep his hands so soft since he always had labor jobs. You let your mind wonder on, and Seokjin took the time to observe you and take every little inch of you in. He rubbed his nose against yours, earning a chuckle from you. His tall frame leaning a bit over you, he leaned down and placed a kiss on your lips. He moved so softly, like a pro figure skater touching the ice ring for the first time. He guided you, simultaneously your lips obliged and followed his lead. You had never experience anything so soft, to his touch and even his lips. The way he carried himself was so elegant and classy. He didn’t tackle you like Hoseok did, or played with you like Jungkook did. He passionately intensified the connection, wrapping his long muscular arms around your waist pulling you into him even more. A giggle sneaked out as you felt one of his big hands hover over your ass. _Seokjin I didn’t know you were a playe_ r, passed through your mind. You both were still high, and now very much drunk making every touch significant. His hand had finally made land fall on your ass. Squeezing it slightly, your breath instantly hitch and you giggled. “Yah! Seokjin stop it.” You playfully looked at him through your lashes once again, feeling his eyes burn into you. He obliged and released you. “Thank you, baby.”

 

[Originally posted by softslutvir](https://tmblr.co/Z2xTSh2YQsu1w)

Namjoon was next, your other best friend. He kept his hands in his pocket and shyly eyed you. A smirk left your lips as you eyed him too. You opened your arms for him, signaling him to come closer. “Y/n, jagi,” he whispered dropping his gaze to the floor. “Namjoon-ah what’s wrong love?” You asked raising his face to look at you. “I just care so much about you, I don’t want to do anything stupid. You know how clumsy I can be.” You giggled, hugging his torso. Placing the side of your cheek on his chest. “We both know you’re not as bad as me.” A chuckle escaped from his throat, and he untucked his hands from his pocket and wrapped them around your shoulders.

You raised your head up, almost touching his nose with yours. “Kiss me,” you seductively instructed him. His gaze fell deeper for yours and he leaned in and softly placed his juicy lips on yours. At the same time your eyes fell shut, and you let him consume you completely. He pulled you close to him, slightly biting and tugging on your bottom lip. You always knew Namjoon had a freaky side. He groaned slightly and he giggled, revealing his dimple cheeks. “I guess I’m doing something good,” he muttered in between kisses. You seductively bit on to his bottom lip, grinning as he whispered moan into your mouth. “Don’t flatter yourself babe,” you teased slightly pushing him. Namjoon always liked how playful you could be. Not getting your feelings hurt with his humor. It was part of the reason you guys were true best friends.

 

[Originally posted by yoonggi](https://tmblr.co/ZLYHXn2Vo90KM)

Yoongi instantly intertwined his fingers with yours, causing you to twirl into his embrace. “Hello Juliet, finally returning to your Romeo.”

He shot you his gummy smile. “Nice moves, Yoongi.” He turned you back around, your body properly facing him now. “So, you said earlier that I was eyeing you all night. Are you sure that it was me, who was eyeing you?” You flirted, “or it could of just been you eyeing me.”

The guys hysterically laughed, “Uuuuuuu! She got you good!” Namjoon hollered from behind.

Jimin covered his now red face,

Jungkook’s laugh got louder,

Taehyung giggling applauded,

Seokjin smiled and nodded,

And Hoseok with a big smile on his face danced, swinging his arms in front and behind his hips.

Yoongi growled at you, “my sweet lady,” he leaned closer to your ear and whispered, “if I was eyeing you. We wouldn’t even be having this conversation right now.” You’re skin instantly shivered, revealing goosebumps on your arms. “Excuse me? Mr, Romeo. You’re not allowed to do that,” you drunkenly slurred at him pointing your index finger at him disapproving. Yoongi chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “why not? I know you like it.” Your cheeks burned red and the entire room could feel you tense up.

[Originally posted by myloveseokjin](https://tmblr.co/Zpiamu2USSzWq)

“Stop putting my y/n on the spot like that,” Jimin butted in as an _anpanman_ should and rescued you from pure embarrassment. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in closer to him, “if you’re gonna continue playing hard to get,” he poked Yoongi on the chest jokingly, “then I’m gonna have to referee because I want her too,” Jimin cheekily slurred, “she’s my woman too.” You literally couldn’t believe that 7 guys, your 7 guys, the guys you practically knew since you had moved out to Seoul, we’re making googly eyes and sexual remarks at you. Having Jimin’s arm wrapped around you made you blush, seeing the guys fight over you secretly made you smile.

  
Yoongi groaned and furrowed his eyebrows at Jimin, “you won now, but I’ll get you back,” he stated looking at him and then at you. He crossed his arms in front of himself, and huffed pouting his lips at the end. It always made you smile when you saw Yoongi frustrated, but since you were under the influence you couldn’t help yourself but giggle. “It’s okay, yoongi-ah. We’ll get our time together.” Yoongi blushed, and immediately hid his face, rubbing his cheek to disguise it. Jimin flicked your nose, “How are you gonna tell him that while I’m hugging you?” His eyes blew up slightly, “Jimin-ah, baby.” Jimin’s eyes soften at your words, gently you rubbed his cheek with your small hand, “It’s okay, I’m with you now.” Even though you had disregard his question he didn’t mind it. The softness from your hand on his cheek made him melt in your grasp. You leaned your forehead on his and looked at him through your lashes, “my handsome man, I am so lucky to have you. All of you,” you gestured to the rest of the guys that patiently watched from the couches that had now consumed the shape of their individual bodies. The rest of the guys raised their drinks in front of them saluting your statement, “and we’re lucky to have you, finally.” Jimin added wrapping his hand around the back of your neck and gently pulling you in for a kiss. You instantly melted, letting him consume the rest of your entity that was left. Your lips mimicked the movement that his lips were doing, and he benignly tucked his fingers in your hair and pulled, making a noise spill from your lips.

  
“Oh so we’re playing this game huh,” You addressed him, “babygirl, you haven’t seen nothing yet.” Jimin mercifully stated, tightening his grip around you. “You’re finally going to see how much you mean to us.” He whispered in between the kisses.


	5. Rany Night V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is in for a big ass surprise, Namjoon is attacked by Jimin, Jimin has a thing for thighs, Hoseok you player you, Jungkook skinship is real, TaeKook?, Seokjin the observant. I love me some BTS poly. This chapter is slightly smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys my series is almost done. I honestly didn’t think it was going to be this long but, Rainy Night has one more chapter left. Please come talk to me about my au I’m so excited of what you guys thing about it. Love- B.Stormi <3 enjoy!

[Originally posted by areyoujiminorjimout](https://tmblr.co/ZHJ_oc2eK8gpC)

You’re eyes had blown up when you heard Jimin, speak to you that way. Before you would easily flirt with Jimin. But this time around it was completely different. This time it felt like if he had the chance he would take you right there on the couch, with your friends as the witness. Jimin felt your body tense up and it made him smile. Caressing your cheek to reassure you that nothing would happen without your consent. You giggled, “Jimin you need to stop before you actually start something you can’t finish,” you teased slightly punching him on his shoulder. He let go of you, giving you a chance to relax and fall back on the feet of your heels. Since you had been tip toeing to reach him. “That’s okay, I think the hyungs and I can handle you.” You felt the heat from your cheeks sting at his words.

 

This was all new to you. From all of them being your friends to now lovers. The way that they had explained how they felt about you lingered in your mind. The fact that you were still drunk and high was causing you to overthink the next move you would make. The entire room stared you down as you tried to make sense of it all in your mind. Jimin, still close to you watched you as you muttered to yourself. He reached for your hand, as you stood there like a deer in headlights. “Y/N, jagi, are you okay?”

 

You chuckled embarrassed, “uh I’m okay. It’s just-“ you were a stuttering mess trying to get sentences out instead of this word vomit you were currently serving. Jimin cooed, “y/n-“ he reached for the side of your arm and caressed it. “Jagi, it’s okay. Just breathe. We all know this is a lot.” He mentioned as he looked into your eyes. “We would never pressure you to do anything you didn’t want to do.”

 

“Yeah, were not animals.” Jungkook retorted chuckling after his statement. You shot him a smile and returned your gaze to your feet. “Jagi,” Namjoon spoke, “come sit down with us.” He pats at the empty seat next to him on the couch. Everyone else was huddled around the living room. Sitting on the floor, thrown on the couch with their legs spread out, waiting for you to join them. You maneuvered through their stretch out legs making sure not to kick or step on them accidentally. You slumped into the couch, with a slight whine as Namjoon threw his long arm around your shoulders. Pulling you into his side. Everyone in the room’s voice hitched and their eyebrows furrowed at you, wondering what it was you were thinking about.

 

“You guys are just so amazing. So kind. Did I mention beautiful?” You whined, sliding your index finger from Namjoon’s temple down to the side of his cheek. You let your weight fall on him. Letting your chin, and the side of your cheek collide with the right side of his peck and shoulder.

[Originally posted by ksjknj](https://tmblr.co/ZjFtdh2UzPCfD)

Namjoon chuckled, and covered his face with his free hand shaking his head to a soft no. “What do you mean no, silly?” You added, slightly looking up to him. You instantly reached for his hand and intertwined your fingers with his. He smiled letting his dimples protrude through his cheeks. “Baby, you are always complementing me. And I never had the courage to say ‘hey Namjoon you are looking pretty tasty today,’” He let out a soft chuckle, “So you think I’m pretty tasty?” He questioned, his right eyebrow raising unconsciously. You laughed, and covered your mouth, “you’re telling me out of everything that I said, that was the only thing you heard?”

“Yup!”

The group of guys busted out laughing, hiding their faces with their hands and the small pillows they were laying on.

“Y/N thinks we’re beautiful,” Taehyung mentioned caressing his own cheek.

“Jagi thinks hyung is tasty,” Jungkook added, raising his eyebrows to them with a smirk on his face.

[Originally posted by ksjknj](https://tmblr.co/ZjFtdh2XcoTEe)

Seokjin rebutted, “Yah, what about us? What are we? You can’t just throw compliments out and not tell us what you think about us!” Seokjin had crossed his arms against his chest, and slightly pouted his lips. You turned to the side to watch what was unraveling, Seokjin was sitting on the one seater with his arms crossed. From your view he looked so adorable, like if someone had just taken his candy and all he wanted now was attention and praise. You giggled at the thought. You stood up from where you were leaning on Namjoon, making sure you didn’t fall back due to your bad equilibrium. And made your way towards Seokjin, with your arms open moving your hands into a carry me motion. He didn’t budge, moving his head to the side and groaning, “hmph.” You snickered, “Seokjiiiiiiin, don’t be like that,” you whined. As you got closer you leaned slightly putting your face very close to his. “Seokjin, are you really upset with me?” You asked in a baby voice, it sounded like when Hoseok would do aegyo, and he would groan and whine until he got your attention.

 

The rest of the guys just observed the situation, they all knew once Seokjin was upset there was no going back from that. Taehyung and Jungkook got closer to the coffee table, leaning on it slightly to get a better view. Namjoon was still reclined on the couch, and giggled as he saw how difficult Seokjin was being. He knew it was all for show. Yoongi and Jimin were still sprawled out on separate couches, and whined, “Seokjin come on, y/n is being so cute right now. You can’t tell me that you’re going to deny her.” Jimin whined, pushing his bangs to the side slightly since they were getting stuck to the sweat that had been building on his forehead. “Seokjin we all know that you’re gonna open your arms and hug her. Just do it.” Yoongi added, crossing his own arms across his chest and slightly sucking in some air. Hoseok leaned against the couch that Namjoon was sitting on and they both exchanged a look of y/n got this and smiled at each other.

 

Seokjin replied, “don’t tell me what to do.” He grunted scrunching his eyebrows together. You leaned your cheek on his head from the side. “Baby,” your voice instantly heated his cheeks, “No,” Seokjin responded tightening his arms. Since he wasn’t budging you took matters into your own hands. You moved from behind and laid on his lap. Your hair had fallen over the arm rest and your legs dangled on to the nearest couch’s arm rest. “Okay, that’s fine. You won’t mind if I just rest here then, right?”

You wiggled slightly to make yourself comfortable on his lap. He didn’t bat an eyelash at you, so you stretched out your arms, placing the back of your hand on your forehead and sighing, “I hope Seokjinnie forgives me, I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t.” You cooed in an aegyo baby voice.

The rest of the group just kept exchanging looks with each other, it looked like if they were taking down notes and figuring out if this would actually work.

You raised your hand slightly to see if he had tried to look at you, he still hadn’t.

You sat up and hooked your arms around his bold shoulders. “Baby, are you really gonna be upset with me? I’m literally throwing myself

at you.” With those words piercing his ears he looked at you with a straight face, no emotion what so ever and unhooked your arms from behind his neck without blinking an eyelash. You whined, “Seokjin.” He snapped, “No y/n. Im really upset with you.” At this point, you didn’t really know if he was actually playing or if he was serious. You were trying to regain consciousness and cleared your throat, “If I did or say anything that you didn’t like. I really am sorry. All jokes aside, are you okay?” You looked at him with worry in your eyes. Seeing your uneasiness he sighed and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him. “It’s okay y/n, I was just playing.” You place your face into the crook of his neck and when he responded you sighed in relief, you had actually thought you had upset him in some way. He felt your breath on his neck and slumped deep into the couch. “Aww, my poor baby. I’m sorry. I thought you knew I was playing,” Seokjin added, rubbing your back softly. You could cry at this point, you never wanted to hurt any of your friends, especially them. They meant so much to you, and especially now since you knew how they actually felt about you.

 

You picked up your head from his neck and pouted, “shut up and kiss me.” Your eyes were glossy and slightly red, and your lips had been licked by you several times prior that made them swell up. Seokjin did not hesitate and crashed his lips with yours. The intensity making you whimper under his grasp. The guy’s eyes blew up and their bodies jolted up. They had never- even in their dreams heard you whimper or moan before. Their eyes turned dark, every single one of them lusting for you. It didn’t help that everyone was swallowed by alcohol and weed. Including yourself. Seokjin and you separated, your heavy breathing giving them a sign that you had enjoyed it. “Holy shit, Seokjin! I’ve really been missing out.” You gasped, trying to settle your heavy breathing. Your body on the other hand was ready for more. Your skin was crinkling and not to mention your downstairs was preparing itself for the events that were about to burst.

 

Namjoon cleared his throat and gained everyone’s attention, “Okay, I think we’re getting a bit over heated right now. And we’re letting our actions do all the talking. But, I just want to make sure we’re all on the same page.” You blinked a couple times at his words and nodded, “I understand. And if it’s okay with everyone, I know we’re not really sober but I would like to carry on with what we’re doing. If it’s okay?” You signaled with your free hand at everyone, “and I mean carry on with everyone.” You looked at each of their gazes, “unless we’re not up for it-“ you were instantly cut off, “Oh my gosh! I was waiting for someone to say something!” Jimin blurted as he instantly attacked Namjoon’s face with his kisses. Namjoon giggled, as he let Jimin straddle him, “Ji-Ji-Jimin. Wait, please!” He plead as he moved his face to the side. Jimin chuckled and stopped, moving his face a couple of inches from Namjoon’s. Namjoon’s face turned completely red, “okay, before this gets out of hand. Is everyone okay with talking more about this in the morning?” He stated, his eyes fluttering from one person to the other. They all agreed and Jungkook hollered, “last one to hobis bed has to clean everything tomorrow,” as he ran towards the bedroom. Everyone scattered and stumbled towards the bedroom. Seokjin carried you bridal style, “I have the most important thing!” And everyone laughed as they hurried behind you and Seokjin.

 

Jungkook made it to Hoseok’s bedroom, dropping on the bed, face first. Seokjin and you landed on the bed, squishing Jungkook in the process. “Yah, wait!” He hollered as he tried to squirm out from under you. “Jagi, tell them to wait!” He mumbled, as he wrapped an arm around your torso to get stability. You laughed hysterically as you tried to move to the other side of the bed. You felt Jungkook wrap his arm around you pushing you back down. “Jungkook just scoot back baby.” He chuckled, as he watched everyone running into the room. “Fuck,” he muttered and you laughed. Everyone landed on the bed with a crash, skinship was real. Everyone’s laughs and giggles mixed together. Being in this vicinity was way different from what you were used to. Everyone was opening up and showing their true colors. You never knew how bright they would be.

 

Seokjin initiated the first move, he caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, getting your full attention. His eyes narrowing and dark. He engulfed your gaze and you melted into his. He leaned forward smiling, and grabbed the sides of your face with his soft hands guiding you into the kiss. The kiss was like being fed chocolate covered strawberries on a spring morning in a field of daisies. The way he just connected his lips with yours and guided them, was as if he was made for you. Your eyes were closed and your body had completely relaxed, letting your arms wrap around his shoulders. You could hear the rest of the guys exchange murmurs. You felt the bed shift a couple times. You even felt hands massage your shoulders, and your upper thighs. You giggled into Seokjin’s lips, “this. is. amazing.” He smirked in response, “I think we can all agree that we’re ready.” He whispered into the many kisses he was giving you. You looked around and saw everyone undressing one another, with their eyes, their hands, and even their teeth’s.

[Originally posted by nochuie](https://tmblr.co/Z-cHcx2STzePZ)

Jungkook was pulling up Taehyungs gray pullover, over his head revealing his upper body. You were practically drooling, and Seokjin chuckled at your expressions. Taehyung blushed as he had connected eyes with you, “are you enjoying the show?” He asked looking down and then slightly gazing back at you with his cheeky half side smile. You acted surprise mouthing me? And pointing at yourself confused. Jungkook and Taehyung both smirked and giggled, “I think our girl is really going to enjoy this.” Jungkook added, looking at Taehyung and then back at you with one of his seductive looks. The most famous one he always used on you to make you melt in his hands.

 

Jungkook slightly moved a part of Taehyung hair to the side and instantly crashed his soft lips with his. You heard a slight moan escape his mouth, making your entire core shiver. Fuck you thought, how am I ever going to make it out alive? Or did you even want to?

You were brought back from your thoughts when you heard Namjoon scurry to the speaker and connected his phone to the Bluetooth. Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head in question looking at everyone. You shrugged your shoulders trying not to make a sound.

 

“Okay, I have the perfect playlist to set us in the mood.” Namjoon seductively stated, biting on to his bottom lip as he rubbed his hands together. He strutted slowly towards the bed, and took his shirt off, exposing his toned chest and stomach as it slowly slid off his shoulders and over his head,letting it drop to the side of him on the floor. Jimin growled, “now that was sexy!” As his tongue slid across his bottom lip. From the speakers grind on me by Pretty Ricky blared loud enough for only the room to hear. “Oh my gosh, I haven’t heard this song in so long.” You giggled as you began to sing along to it. Jimin on the other hand began to slowly rock his hips, Hoseok chuckled, “is that all you got baby boy?” In matter of seconds, everyone began to compete on who grind/dance better. You stood up from the bed where they all had left you, and planted your feet on the floor. “Guys!” You yelled over all their voices, “I think we can all say I’m the better dancer,” as you moved your hips in a circle to the beat and your thumbs hooked to the side of your jeans, pushing them down. You could even have compared it to cartoons, all of their eyes bulged out, hearts pumping out of their chest, and tongues all rolling on top of one another. You giggled, knowing you had them all eating out of the palm of your hands.

“So, are you all just gonna stand there or what?”

 

You knew the night was going to be extremely long but you were prepared. Being in the same bed with these handsome and sweet guys, you couldn’t help but think how lucky you were. You couldn’t help but also wonder what they were thinking at this exact moment.

 

___•___•___•___•___•___•____•___•___•___•___•___

 

Everyone was completely skin to skin by now, caressing one another. Making sure every little part of their body was being touched by someone, not any one in particular.

Jungkook was passionately kissing Taehyung, running his hands through his hair and tugging at it slightly making Taehyung moan effortlessly. Jungkook smirked in between the kiss acknowledging that he was making his hyung feel good. Jimin was massaging Namjoon’s toned thighs as he left love bites red and purple all over his torso and his neck. Making Namjoon groan in response, throwing his head back as the bites turned him on.

Meanwhile, Yoongi, Seokjin, and you all crashed your bodies together. Yoongi massaged your breasts, and tweaked at your succulent nipples. The massage making your nipples harden in response, you tilted your head back slightly, letting Seokjin devour your neck in wet kisses, bites, tugging at your skin slightly making you moan. “Fuck yes,” you muttered in between your heavy breaths. Suddenly you felt a touch in between your thighs from behind you. You couldn’t figure out who it could’ve been, but you felt the digit slide in between your folds. Instantly coming in contact with your clit. He ran his finger up and down your folds putting pressure on the teasing nub that wanted attention. Making you jump up from the contact. The sensation was gentle but ferocious. Feeling his finger tease your nub aroused you, making your breath heavier. Seokjin muffled your moans with his kisses, your eyes closing and following his with your own. Hoseok continued teasing your nub, he leaned forward his hot breath invading your privacy. You tilted your head back, leaning on his chest. “Y/N you feel so good under my fingers, so wet for us.” Hoseok left your pussy and placed his fingers in front of your face, Seokjin moving back. You fluttered your eyes open and Hoseok leaned his two digits towards your mouth, you opened it inviting him in. You hollowed your cheeks sucking in the arousal he had developed from teasing you. Seokjin groaned, “You don’t know how sexy you look right now. I just want to devour you.” He had a perfect view of you, Hoseok tilted your head so he could have easier access to kiss you. He crashed his lips with yours, invading your mouth with his tongue. “Fuck you taste so good babe,” he muttered in between kisses. Hoseok had pulled you back, making Yoongi let go of your nipple. He groaned, “what the heck?” Hoseok chuckled, “sorry, I just wanted y/n to lay down.” He apologetically looked at him. Yoongi smirked, and acknowledged his doing. Jimin and Namjoon had now joined the bed, Taehyung and Jungkook had lay beside you, their bodies fighting to get close to you.

[Originally posted by daegusbitch](https://tmblr.co/Z-TUKc2SC6oev)

Hoseok crashed his lips with yours from beside you, making you tilt your head sideways. Yoongi nipped at your chest, engulfing one of your breasts into your mouth, the right one to be precise. Jungkook kneaded at your waist, and taehyung groaned at the site of Yoongi teasing your precious nipple. Jimin and Namjoon were sitting in front of your pussy, spreading your legs open and each of them massaging a leg, and thigh. Seokjin just monitored the whole thing, stroking himself as he watched you get devoured by these men.

 

Namjoon leaned his head towards your thigh, leaving kisses and bites as he moved upwards towards where you definitely wanted him the most. You wanted to watch him but couldn’t because Hoseok was currently devouring your soul. Clashing his tongue with yours, engulfing all your moans and grunts. Jimin without hesitation traced his digits in between your folds. Hoseok muffled your moan once again, you body desperately wanting to arch underneath them. “So wet, gosh y/n. We’ve been missing out.” Jimin grunted still caressing your pussy. His touch was making you twitch, you wanted more. So much more. The guys cooed at his response, “Jagi looks so pretty underneath us. I can’t wait to taste her,” Jungkook stated, running his hands all over the side of your body, stopping to tweak your nipple. Taehyung was humping the side of Jungkook’s leg trying to find some type of release. Yoongi sat to the side and instructed Jimin to go ahead and taste you. He didn’t hesitate, stuffing his face to smell you. Then following it with kitty like licks, he slurped and sucked on your clit. Placing tension and friction on to it. A hoarse moan left your throat, Hoseok swallowing all of it. He moved his lips from you and you catch his gaze. “You are so beautiful Jagi. The goddess who dared roam this world.” You smirked huffing and puffing, “fuck! I’m gonna cum. Don’t you dare fucking stop Park Jimin!” You growled as you slightly leaned up on your elbows. Namjoon gasped at your statement, “fuck that was fucking hot,” he moaned, under Jimin he inserted his index finger slowly, watching as your pussy swallowed his digit. You groaned bucking your hips upwards. “Fuck this is beautiful. Y/n your sucking me up baby,” Namjoon informed the group, inserting another digit and pounding into you roughly and fast. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” you chanted groaning as you arched your back reaching to grab on to something. Yoongi grabbed your right hand and Taehyung grabbed the left one. You squeezed as your high build up in your lower abdomen. Hoseok and Jungkook starred at your pleading face, “you wanna cum baby?” Jungkook asked tracing his finger on your lower lip, you nodded as your eyebrows furrowed. “Hyung’s What do you think about letting y/n cum?” Hoseok asked out loud, making your pleading face the only thing they could see. “P-please ! I can’t hold on,” you practically screamed from the top of your lungs. Namjoon felt your pussy tighten making him go a bit faster. Jimin continued what Jimin did best, sucking up your soul. Within seconds the pure pleasure wave hit you like a ton of bricks. You had never in your life time cum so hard that your body shuddered afterwards. You giggled and cackled at how amazing the sensation felt. Yoongi looked straight at you with concern, placing his soft hand on your cheek, “Baby are you okay?” You continued to giggle, “yes I’m fine Yoongi. I just- wow that was just amazing! I have never and I mean never came that hard in my life.” You explained placing your hand on your chest, you felt your heartbeat going a mile a minute. “Thank you,” You looked down at Jimin and Namjoon both of them blushing because of your acknowledgement. You leaned forward placing a kiss on Jimin and Namjoon’s lips right after.

[Originally posted by 365daysoffeels](https://tmblr.co/ZKXpGd2UEH1lr)

The night was in a deep slumber by now you thought. Watching the handsome men in front of you. Wanting nothing but to please you. You smiled at them, taking in their soft features as their eyes displayed only love. There was no jealousy, no greed, just pure genuine love. Love for each other, it could’ve just been the drugs making everyone loopy and not conscious of their actions but, you immediately shook that thought away as you had witnessed everyone talking and discussing what they were comfortable with.

“Jagi, you think you can take all of us?” Was the last thing you heard when you saw all the men hovering over you.


End file.
